


Day 3 - Friendships

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Alenko Appreciation 2017 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, PS Editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: I chose to make a Photoshop image instead of writing words.Jack, Wrex, Mordin images from Google search. The rest are mine.  Quote found on Pinterest.





	Day 3 - Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> These were written/created for [Kaidan Alenko appreciation week](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
